


What Happened Before...

by Sistersgrimm13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Torture, love and stuff, ooey gooey feels, sex and stuff, tattoo!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistersgrimm13/pseuds/Sistersgrimm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a new and budding relationship between Dean and Castiel, Sam finds himself estranged from his brother as Dean becomes more deeply involved with his angel. When Gabriel shows up, Sam tries to put aside his deep childhood trauma and accept his feeling for the short, slightly annoying, archangel...</p><p> </p><p>Very mild rape/non-con, mentions of suicide</p><p>I'm so sorry for this guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emotionally Stunted Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas DEFINITELY have something to talk about

“Dean?” Cas asked gently, startling the hunter out of a book.

“Jesus, Cas! Warn a guy!” The angel dropped his head, looking at his feet. “Hey… What’s wrong?” Dean got up, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I have a very serious… topic to discuss with you.”

“Yeah, what’s it about?” Cas bit his lip, looking away from the hunter. “Cas? What’s this about? Come on. You can tell me anything.”

“I believe that I like you, Dean,” the angel whispered. The hunter was speechless, his mouth dropping open with an audible pop. “I would be a fool to believe that these feelings would be mutual. I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you.” Just before the angel could disappear, Dean grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a kiss. It was slow and passionate and deep, everything that Dean wasn’t used to. Slowly Cas melted into the kiss, moaning when Dean’s hands found his hair. Just as Dean decided that breathing was highly over rated, Cas pulled away, hair ruffled, trench coat out of place.

“Why has it taken this long?” Dean sighed as he pulled Cas into his arms.

“Because we are both stubborn, emotionally stunted morons?” Cas supplied helpfully, pulling a chuckle out of the hunter. After a few moments he pulled the hunter onto the bed, dipping down for another kiss. “Dean, I am… unsure of what I am doing.” Dean flipped, him on top of Cas.

“Let me take care of you, angel,” he whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down Cas’ spine. Looking into his angel’s eyes he saw flickers of doubt and fear, but mostly overwhelming love and trust swirling in sapphires. He dipped down, leaving a trail of light kisses down the angel’s neck, sucking lightly on the exposed skin. “Cas, clothes.” With a flick of fingers they disappeared leaving the two men completely naked and exposed. Dean traveled lower in his exploration, his lips trailing over firm chest, His teeth raked over the small pink buds, tongue traveling over to soothe. The sounds that the angel was making were going right to his dick. Ignoring, for the moment, his arousal he kept traveling lower until he was set firmly between the angel’s legs. He enjoyed the view, eyes raking over the pale angel’s skin, wanting to taste every inch of it.

“Dean… please…” the angel begged, opening his eyes, almost black with desire and need. The hunter gasped, trying to hold back his desperate lust.

“Shhh, angel. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Dean crept up Cas’ body, pulling him in for a deep kiss, hand searching for something in the nightstand. With a triumphant groan he pulled out a bottle of lube, detaching himself from the angel’s lips. “Cas? Cas, baby. If I do something wrong… Anything at all… You have to tell me, alright, angel?”

“Dean, please… I trust you. Please…” Kissing him one more time, the hunter coated his finger thickly, finding Cas’ quivering hole. With a deep breath he pushed one finger inside, slowly working it in and out. The sounds Cas were making only encouraged him further as he slipped another finger in. After three fingers were added and the angel was as open as he was going to get, Dean pulled out, chuckling at the angel’s needy whine. Coating himself liberally before aligning his aching cock. He slowly pushed himself in, groaning as he was enveloped in tight heat. Obviously he wasn’t fast enough because seconds later Cas pushed his hips down, seating himself completely flush against the hunter’s pelvis.

“Cas? Angel-mine are you alright?” Dean whispered, watching pain morph into pleasure.

“Move… please,” he ground out, slowly rolling his hips. With a grunt Dean set a slow pace, Castiel meeting him thrust for thrust. “Dean,” he whimpered, beginning to tense.

“That’s right, angel. Come for me.” Wrapping a hand around the angel’s cock, he began to stroke with his thrusts. A few strokes later the angel cried out Dean’s name, hot spurts covering his stomach, Dean not far behind.

When the two came down from their high, Dean pulled out with a soft mewl at the loss of heat. A flick of fingers later had both hunter and angel clean as Cas snuggled closer to the hunter. “Good night, angel,” Dean whispered into soft ebony hair.

“Night, my hunter,” came the soft reply before a light snoring.  
…

Dean was woken up by light shining through the crappy motel window. He tried moving his arms, only to find one caught, Looking down he found Cas snuggling up to his chest, laying on top of his right arm. “Morning, angel-mine,” he murmured as the sleeping man began to stir. The angel sat up, confused, a sleepy look in his eyes. Turning, he found the hunter ( _his_ hunter) smiling up at him. With a sigh he laid back down, pressing soft kisses to his hunter’s chest.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

That was how Sam found them, Cas pressing loving kisses to Dean’s neck. “Wow!!! Come on guys! I can never unsee that!” he complained half heartedly, snickering despite himself.

“Then you better show yourself out, bitch,” Dean laughed.

“Whatever, jerk. I’ll be back with breakfast.”

“Well, wanna make good use of his absence?” The hunter rolled on top of the angel, kissing down his neck.

“I am unsure if we have enough ti-” he gasped as the hunter found his pulse point, sucking at it with sinful precision. “Anything you wish, Dean.” And the hunter and angel fell back into Heaven again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing porn. Critiques are always helpful and gratefully accepted. Don't worry, will get to other pairings soon. :)


	2. Sam's life sucks... Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is happy for his brother and Cas, but after being Dean's number one priority for so long, how is he supposed to cope being on the outside looking in? A certain dead archangel has a few ideas.

Sam did return bearing breakfast, as promised. He watched as the two stared intently at each other. With a sigh he pulled himself out of the dingy motel chair, muttering something about research as he swept out of the motel door. The lovers barely noticed his absence.

 

It was disconcerting for Sam, not being the first in his brother’s life. He wasn’t jealous, as a matter of fact he was thrilled for the happy couple. However, he was lonely. Left by himself to face the darkness eating away at his soul as he watched his brother be happy.

 

He was fine when his brother asked him in the car, fine when he killed most of a vampire clan single handedly, fine when Cas asked 3,000 miles later. Sam was so fine he could cry. That night found him in his motel room with a bottle of cheap tequila. If he wanted to drink himself into a stupor, no one could stop him. Then suddenly he wasn’t so alone anymore.

 

“Hey there, kiddo. Haven’t you heard what they say about too much tequila?” The voice was painfully familiar causing Sam’s head to whip around.

 

“Gabriel?” he whispered, one part nervous, two parts awed. “You’re dead.”

 

“Not quite, but your concern is noted.” Sam couldn’t tell what he was hiding behind that sneer and sarcasm, maybe he didn’t want to. What he did want was to wrap his arms around the small archangel, which is exactly what he did. “Didn’t miss me, did you?”

 

“Not in the least,” the hunter mumbled, face in the shorter man’s hair, taking in his scent.

 

“I missed you, too, moose. My grace ached for you.” Sam pulled him into a kiss, soft, sweet. Everything the cruel trickster wasn’t, everything the archangel had been. Neither made an attempt to deepen it, both just reveling in lost time and missed opportunities. Sam grabbed the archangel in his arms, dragging him to the bed, laying with the archangel on top. “What do you want, Sammy?”

 

“This. I just want this.” So that’s what they did, kissed like it was the only thing anchoring them to the face of the planet and when they did sleep it was in each other’s arms.

…

 

“Good morning, Sam!” Dean greeted, waltzing into the second motel room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw none other that the fucking trickster. “What the.. Holy fuck,” he sputtered, reaching for his gun. Sam yawned his way back onto Earth, gently shaking the archangel awake, kissing him softly.

 

“Morning, Samshine,” he muttered, yawning into a fist. “I see your brother is taking it well.”

 

“Well, to be fair, you did kill him a few hundred times,” Sam teased, but didn’t miss the hurt in the angel’s eyes. “Dean, put the gun away.”

 

“Sam… He’s the fucking TRICKSTER! You remember? Tv land, Tuesday? Ringin’ any bells?” The younger Winchester sighed, fixing his brother with a stern glare.

 

“Dean, put the gun down. Gabe had his reasons for doing the things he did. I have accepted it, and maybe you should, too. Gabriel is going to stick around for awhile, and that’s not going to change. Now, is there a reason you came in here?” Dean sputtered out a few syllables before flinging his hands up in the air and storming out of the motel room.

 

“I’m sorry about… that.” For the first time the archangel actually looked upset. “I don’t want to screw things up between you and your brother.” Sam let out a soft sigh, pulling the archangel into a kiss.

 

“Don’t be sorry. Dean will have to get used to you… if you stay.”

 

“For as long as you want me.”

…

 

All four of them sat in a diner booth, Dean glaring at Gabriel while Sam and Cas talked. The archangel was looking at his shoes, trying desperately to stay out of trouble. “Dean! Would you stop?” Sam finally snapped.

 

“What?” Dean snapped back.

 

“Stop staring down my boyfriend like he’s going to up and start the apocalypse!” Gabe looked up at this, pure adoration in his eyes. “I’m asking you to try and get along. Please?” The older hunter nodded finally, his features softening.

 

“Dean?” Gabe asked, eyes on the hunter. “I have a shitty track record. Like you, I’ve done terrible things for what I believed was a noble purpose. I fully understand why you don’t trust me, Hell I wouldn’t either. But, I am not here for your sake, I’m here for Sam’s, and I’m going to stay as long as he’ll have me. Until the moment he decides he’s too good for me, you’re going to have to put up with me. Hate me if that’s what makes you happier, but know that I’m here.” His statement was met with wide eyes and slack jaws. “Oooo, pancakes!” he chirped as the waitress set a plate in front of him.

 

“I love you so much,” Sam whispered, kissing the archangel’s cheek.

 

“Love you, too, Samshine.”

…

 

Dean and Gabe were much more alike than either would like to admit. They bonded over hunts and drinking games, driving their lovers crazy. Life returned to the state of normal that the Winchesters were accustomed to. They hunted, celebrated, and moved on, the name of the game. With Gabe and his teleportation (aka flying) powers, the bunker became more and more of a permanent home now that it was easily accessible. This led to more drinking games, and much embarrassment.

 

“Never have I ever… had sex in the Impala.” Sam, Dean and Cas all downed another shot. Gabe laughed.

 

“Never have I ever had sex with a demon,” Dean responded. Sam tipped back a shot.

 

“Never have I ever had sex with an angel,” Sam retorted, grinning when Dean took a shot.

 

“Really Sam? Not even once?” Dean asked, astounded. Sam grimaced.

 

“Never have I ever kissed a siren.” Cas grinned when Dean sent him a vehement glare.

 

“Never have I ever had a foursome.” Gabe scowled, taking another.

 

“Never have I ever been to Hell,” Gabe said. This was how bonding time went. Until everyone but Gabriel was so drunk that Gabe called the game.

 

This particular game got called before drunken shenanigans could ensue. Cas hauled Dean off to their room, leaving Sam and Gabe alone. “Come here, kiddo,” the archangel said, motioning to his boyfriend. “I think it’s time you tell me the truth.” Sam quirked an eyebrow. “Why won’t you have sex with me?”

 

“Gabe…” Sam sighed, shutting down like he always did. Gabe stopped him this time, pulling his chin down so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“No more hiding, Sam. Please tell me.” The archangel looked almost in pain. The hunter leaned down to kiss him gently.

 

“When I was younger, I didn’t have many friends. We moved around, place to place. It also meant I didn’t have a lot of relationships. When I realized that I like men more than I like women, I was 13. Dad came back to the motel to find me making out with a guy. He freaked out, called me a fag, threatened to disown me. Beat me up pretty bad, too. A few weeks later, he and a hunting buddy were drinking in the motel room. Dean was out. My dad pointed to me and said, ‘That boy right there likes some cock.’ His friend snorted, saying, ‘Let’s see how much.’ He took me, held me down as he… And my dad just let it happen. Dean came home furious, but he didn’t question dad. Not that I can blame him. Our father was a cruel bastard.” Tears trickled steadily down Sam’s cheeks. The archangel pulled him into a tight hug, stroking his hair gently as he whispered gentle reassurances. “I was afraid that you’d think I was used goods. That you wouldn’t want me.”

 

“Samuel Winchester,” the archangel growled. “I love you. Love you more than anything else in Heaven, on Earth, and everywhere in between. Never doubt that. I don’t care how many men you’ve been with. I will love you regardless. I’ve had my eyes on you since the first time you walked right into my life. You are amazing, beautiful, caring. Never before have I met someone that is as brilliant, whose soul shines as brightly, as yours. I do not deserve you, Sam. I’ve never deserved you. Know that I won’t push you into anything you don’t want to do. You can always say no. The most important thing in my world, is you.” Gabe could still see the doubt in the hunter’s eyes. Wordlessly, he stood up, pulling his lover into the bedroom.

 

“Gabe…” Sam warned as the archangel pushed him down onto the bed.

 

“It’s alright, love. Let me take of you.” There was such open want in his eyes that Sam shuddered, nodding his consent. “Sam, you don’t have to do this. You can tell me to stop.”

 

“Not tonight,” the hunter whispered, pulling Gabriel in for a soft chaste kiss. The archangel slowly trailed down his lover’s jaw, leaving soft kisses in his wake. He undid the first few buttons, lips trailing over newly found skin he hadn’t been allowed to touch before. In time the hunter’s shirt was laying open exposing miles of tan skin that the angel couldn’t wait to explore. With a little help he worked the shirt off completely, pushing it off of Sam’s shoulders. He left not an inch unexplored with lips and tongue. When he reached the waistband of Sam’s jeans, he mouthed at them looking at the hunter with uncertainty in his eyes.

 

“Is this still okay?”

 

“Yes,” Sam moaned, threading his fingers through the angel’s hair. The archangel slowly unbuttoned his lover’s jeans, sliding them down carefully until they too were discarded. His fingers danced up and down Sam’s legs as he kissed his way back up Sam’s body. Nimble fingers hooked on the hunter’s boxers, sliding them down gently, revealing Sam’s thick aching cock. “Gabe…” Sam groaned, looking at the angel with full blown pupils. Not needing any more encouragement, he took the shaft into his mouth, taking full advantage of not having a gag reflex. Something in Sam’s brain clicked. This wasn’t a one night quickie, or a lust blown one night stand, the way Gabe shoved love and warmth into it… Sam let out the loudest moan yet, fisting his hands into the sheet. So close…

 

As if reading his mind, Gabriel pulled off for a mere few seconds. “Come for me, baby,” he whispered before taking Sam in his mouth once more. The hunter cried out his release as the archangel swallowed all of it, not missing a drop. When he came down from his high, Sam pulled the archangel back up to him, trapping his lips like it was going out of style.

 

“Let me…” he started, reaching for Gabe’s pants. The archangel batted his hands away.

 

“Tonight is about you. You and you only.” Sam gaped at his lover, making sure he was serious before he kissed him again.

 

“I love you so much, angel.”

  
“Love you too, Samshine. Now, go to sleep. I’ll be right here.” The archangel curled into Sam’s side, laying his head on the hunter’s beating heart. “Always,” he promised as he and his love drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my apartment flooded a few days ago, so I'm staying with my parents for a few weeks, which blows. So, super frustrated and updates may come a bit slower than either of us would like. So much sorry.  
> Anyways, hope you like the chapter. Comments? Suggestions? Leave comments...  
> Love you guys. <3


	3. Gabe has a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sam wants to do is take a shower, so why won't his angel take off his damn shirt already?  
> Also, the return of two previously really dead characters.

Sam woke up to the sound of quiet humming, a gentle hand running through his hair. Gabe was singing distractedly, his eyes closed. The hunter placed a kiss on his shoulder. He was met with golden eyes, open and bare. “Good morning, angel.” Yawning he sat up, laying his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “Last night was perfect.”

 

“Can’t count the number of times I’ve heard that in the morning,” the archangel snarked, kissing Sam gently. “Now, are you going to laze around all day, or do you want breakfast?” Sam’s stomach rumbled and Gabe went into a fit of laughter. Trying to pull a bitchface and failing miserably, Sam got out of bed, stopping in the door.

 

“Come on,” he said, shaking his ass suggestively as he turned away. The angel cursed silently, following after his moose.

 

Dean and Cas were already in the kitchen, Cas cooking breakfast while Dean none-too-subtly ogled his ass. Sam guffawed as he sat down, leaving a space for his lover. “Good morning, boys,” Gabe greeted, falling into Sam’s lap. “Oops, missed my seat.” Dean rolled his eyes, sighing at his brother. Suddenly there was a crash and when the boys looked over, the angel was standing covered in pancaked batter.

 

“I do not understand how that happened,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet. Sam bit his lips, poorly hiding his laughter while Gabe rolled on the floor clutching his stomach. Chuckling Dean approached the angel.

 

“Come on, baby. Let’s go take a shower.”

 

“Dean, I could just use my Grace,” Cas argued as Dean dragged him out of the room. When Gabe stopped laughing and crawled off the floor he saw Sam regarding him thoughtfully.

 

“What’s going on in that big moose brain of yours?” Sam blinked out of his thoughts, smiling at his lover.

 

“You should laugh like that more often. I like the sound of it,” he replied, pulling Gabe into a kiss. “Let’s follow their example.” In the blink of an eye they were in the bathroom in their room, water already running. Sam chuckled, muttering something about impatient archangels as he peeled off his clothes. Looking back, he saw that the archangel hadn’t touched his clothing. “Angel? You can’t take a shower in your clothes,” he said, reaching for the archangel’s many layers.

 

“You go ahead,” Gabe insisted, dodging Sam’s hands. The hunter turned the water off, staring at the archangel.

 

“Not until you tell me why you won’t take your clothes off.” The angel shuffled his feet, looking at the floor. Sam pulled his chin up, kissing him softly. “I love you no matter what.” Sighing the angel stepped back, slowly pulling off his shirt. Sam gasped, staring at Gabe’s bare chest. On the uncovered skin, there were tattoos, across his chest, down his stomach, wrapping around to his back. The hunter gaped at his lover for a few more seconds before laying a gentle hand on his cheek. “I love them,” he whispered, pulling their lips together. Making a mental note to explore every single one of them later, he turned the water on, his ass perfectly on display for the angel. Turning back, he saw Gabe’s dick twitch in interest. “Why don’t we take care of that?”

 

The shower didn’t take long, though both hunter and angel stumbled out sated. Gabe dried them off with a snap, pulling the hunter to the bed. Sam stopped, wanting to inspect every inch of ink on the small man’s body. They sat there for hours, Gabe answering Sam’s questions truthfully. He told him about the thick celtic knots wrapped around his forearms, and the tattoos for each of his children. (Fenrir being the biggest) There were symbols that didn’t even exist any more, lost and forgotten in the folds of time. Finally Sam came to his ribcages where there was Enochian sprawled over them. “What do they say?” he asked gently.

 

“They say… ‘In the throes of war and sacrifice, never forget your brothers. They are the ones that flew beside you and taught your Grace to sing.’” There were tears running down the archangel’s face, falling onto the bed below. The hunter wiped his tears away, laying soft loving kisses to his cheeks.

 

“They’re amazing, angel. YOU are amazing,” he muttered, kissing the angel like it was the only thing on Earth worth doing.

 

…

 

Sam insisted that Gabriel walk around the bunker without a shirt on 99% of the time after that day, earning him more than a few respectful glances from Dean. Castiel’s eyes always stuck on the Enochian, going misty at his brother’s pain. Life for the two happy couples was as normal as things got. They hunted,(a task much easier with two angels around), drank, and had sex… A lot of sex. Not that anyone was complaining. And if someone came out the next morning with light purple hickies the next morning, no one seemed to mention it. Of course, their state of normality could only last so long. It started with a knock on the door…

 

“Sammy, answer it!” Dean yelled, his angel sleeping on his shoulder. He heard the door pull open with a slam.

 

“Dean? Dean, you’ll want to come see this.” Groaning the older Winchester laid Cas gently on the couch, stomping to the door.

 

“This better be impor-... Balthazar? Is that Kevin?” Gabe appeared behind the brothers, regarding his brother carefully.

 

“Balthy! Thought you were dead! What brings you back to the land of the living?” he snarked before his eyes dropped to the unconscious prophet in the angel’s arms. “That’s the… Dear Father, that’s the prophet.”

 

“Gabriel, I can not heal him. I need your help.” In the blink of an eye the whole Winchester family was in the kitchen, Kevin prone on the kitchen table. Sam took a second to regard Balthazar who was dingy, his clothes slightly out of place, nothing like the snide angel he remembered. Kevin looked worse for wear, his body bloody and bruised. Cas chose that moment to make an entrance, stumbling into the kitchen to see his brothers standing side by side. “Ahhh, Castiel… Surprised to see me?” The younger angel dropped his head, remembering too much from his righteous attempt to become… He shook his head, trying to forget.

 

“As much as I would love for you two to have a happy family reunion, both of you need to shut up. The prophet will die if he does not have my utmost attention,” Gabriel commanded. His voice was soft, but his tone was commanding, his presence everywhere in the room. Sam shivered, but pulled Balthazar and Castiel away from his lover, watching as the muscles of his back rippled and tensed as he moved over Kevin. He started chanting in Enochian. The room began to get warmer until it was almost unbearably hot. “You might want to close your eyes,” he warned through gritted teeth, voice strained. Both boys slammed their eyes shut as the archangel exploded in a burst of light.

 

Sam opened his eyes to see Gabriel on the floor while Kevin sat up, blinking in confusion. “Gabe?” he whispered, dropping onto his knees next to his love’s body. “Gabriel. Hey, angel.”

 

“Hey there, gorgeous.” Gabriel’s eyes were dazed, lacking their usual light. “Think I might have… used too much,” he trailed off, his eyes drifting shut.

 

“Cas! Cas, what’s wrong with him?”

 

“He seems to have exploited most of his Grace. Right now he just needs to rest.” The angel’s voice was reassuring. Sam picked up the shorter man, only sparing a glance and a quick hello to Kevin before he disappeared.

 

The teenage boy looked around at the gathering of assorted human and angels before shaking his head. “What the Hell just happened?”

 

“Actually I think we’re all fairly curious about that,” Dean said gruffly, pulling up a chair to the kitchen table. “Balthazar?” Sam walked into the kitchen, glaring at the angel and his newly revived family.

 

“There better be a damn good reason why my boyfriend is laying in bed unconscious right now.” There was a storm in Sam’s eyes, one that the older Winchester and his angel were all too familiar with.

 

“Alright. Good Father… I was brought back. Don’t ask me how, or why, because I have no clue. I awoke in a field somewhere in the middle of Africa with the prophet at my side. I only had enough Grace to get us to Florida before I passed out. The prophet stayed by my side as my Grace healed. We were attacked by angels outside of Jacksonville. He was injured pretty severly. Grabbing his hand, I flew to the first place my head supplied me, which happened to be here. Which leads me to now. I used all my grace trying to heal him. If it wasn’t for the strength of an archangel he would be dead.” They shared a long look, letting the surrounding family take it as it was.

 

“You two are…” Sam began.

 

“Mated, Yes,” Balthazar finished, grasping Kevin’s hand. “And, if you boys wouldn’t mind, I would like to allow my mate to rest. He has had a long day.” Both Winchesters shrugged, not even flinching when the couple disappeared.

  
“Cas, what did he mean… Mated?” Dean asked, staring at his angel. 

Leaving his brother and Cas alone, Sam wandered back to his and Gabe’s room, opening the door with a gasp. Somewhere in his sleep the archangel had released his wings, not having the strength to hold them back. Sam grinned as he nimbly climbed onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was moving ALL weekend, it was a real drag. Anywhoozles, I personally love this chapter... Next chapter there will be wing!kink, then I'm going to give some back story on our favorite archangel. 
> 
> Comments? Concerns? Complaints? Please let me know. Feel free to drop me a line in the comments with any prompts for other fics as well. :)
> 
> Love you guys. <3


	4. And he Hid Behind his Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's wings are 10x better than Sam could've ever hoped they would be... And wing oil? Best thing ever.

The Winchester paused when a whimper escaped his lover’s lips. The archangel started to twitch, thrashing wildly in his sleep, wings shifting. Suddenly the shorter man startled awake, fear and pain evident in sleepy eyes, golden wings snapping back into another plane of existence. Then Sam was there, comforting, pulling the angel into a tight hug and murmuring reassurances in his ear. “Shhh, baby. I’ve got you. You’re safe, angel-mine.” As if someone cut his strings the archangel fell back against his lover, a low whimper in his throat. “What is it, baby?”

 

“It was… It… It would be easier to show you.” He held up his hand to snap, looking at Sam for an answer. The hunter nodded, the sharp snap the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

 

They were in a field when Sam awoke, Gabriel staring at him anxiously. “I can only hold it off for so long… Sam, as soon as this starts, there’s nothing you can do but let it play out. Just watch.” Before the hunter could reply Gabe was gone and time had started to function once again. He saw a figure sitting amongst the flowers in the clearing. Approaching it, he observed a small child. Upon further inspection he saw the black hair and piercing blue eyes… Castiel. Gabriel must be using vessels I know. As if on schedule the archangel walked into the clearing, sneaking up behind the fledgling. “Boo!” he whispered, laughing as the small seraph jumped. “How’s my favorite angel?”

 

“Look at dis, brutter,” Cas said, pulling a daisy out of the ground. Perched on its lip was a small bumble bee.

 

“That’s amazing, Castiel. Now, Michael will be here soon, so you need to go find Balthazar, alright?”

 

“Gabiel, where Lucifer?” A shock of pain ran through the archangel’s eyes before he sighed.

 

“Go find Balthazar, alright, baby brother?” With a crystal sounding giggle the fledgling disappeared, off in search of his brother.

 

“He does like you, brother.” A new voice found it’s way into the clearing. Even though Sam didn’t recognize the vessel, he knew it was Michael. “It’s a shame really.” His words were cold and calculating, causing the angel to stiffen.

 

“What do you require of me?” The angel was all rigid form and no personality, something the hunter had never seen, and didn’t care to again.

 

“You have done wrong, and it is time to face your punishment, brother.” The archangel dropped to his knees, wings manifesting behind him dropping low to the ground. His head was bowed in submission, hands resting lightly on his thighs. “No, not even this can fix it. You have to leave, brother. I am casting you out of the host. Forever.”

 

“But- but Michael…” He was promptly cut off.

 

“I will tell the other angels that you ran, Gabriel. Tell them that their older brother was broken by Lucifer’s fall. They will see you as a coward. That is your punishment. Now go.” Gabriel hesitated. “Brother, do not make me cast you out by force. The consequences will be… devastating.”

 

Just like that, Sam saw Gabriel crumple. But he was gone. They reappeared in another forest. This one was obviously on Earth, no flowers grew here. His angel sat alone, shoulders shaking. The younger Winchester reached out to comfort him, but he remembered Gabriel’s words, so instead he sat down in front of him, watching the story unfold. Sam saw several years of torture, the angel creative in his punishments. He used sex as a tool, buried himself in the pain his lovers would bring. Then there were his wings. They slowly deteriorated, losing their honey golden luster and shine. The feathers matted without preening, causing the angel to itch uncomfortably in his own skin. What Sam hated the most was that he saw the change. The change from Castiel’s big brother in the meadow, to the cruel Pagan god that killed for fun with disregard to human life. Suddenly, just as he thought he couldn’t handle anymore, he was whisked away, found himself back in the bunker, in his bed, his lover curled in on himself by his side.

 

“Gabriel… Let me see them again,” Sam whispered, petting his lover’s back softly. The golden wings appeared again with a snap, stretching across the large expanse of the room. Closer now, Sam could see the matted feathers, some dead, others growing at unnatural angles.

 

“I haven’t touched them since… Since Heaven.” The hunter gaped at his angel. “I was trying to forget.”

 

“May I…” Sam trailed off, hand hovering just above the wing. There were six of them, signifying Gabriel’s place as an archangel.

 

“You might want to have Cas explain the grooming to you. It’s a lot easier said than done,” Gabriel admitted, looking away. Within seconds the other angel was in the room.

 

“You need my assistance?” Cas quirked an eyebrow at the archangel’s wings.

 

“Show me,” Sam pressed, gesturing a hand towards the wings in front of him. Cas slowly approached the bed, staring at his brother as though he needed his permission.

 

“Be gentle, brother. No one has touched them for millennia.” Cas tutted softly at his brother as if he was personally offended by the lack of faith there. It made Sam smile to see Cas acting so impossibly human.

 

Cas’ voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “When you preen an angel’s wings, you start at the base, here, and begin to lightly comb through the feathers like this.” One of Cas’ hands traveled through the golden downy feathers to the primary feathers at the tip. When he pulled away his hand was filled with feathers. The archangel was shaking on the bed, trying desperately to still his shuddering limbs. “Then, you’ll notice that he’ll start secreting a sort of oil out of glands under the base of his wings. Wing oil. Try not to get it everywhere.” Sam shot him a questioning look.

 

“It’s an angelic aphrodisiac,” Gabe supplied in a quivering voice. “It’ll make angels jump you.” There was supposed to be sarcasm in there somewhere, but Gabe couldn’t quite muster the wherewithal to do it.

 

“The wings are very sensitive. And my brother has ignored his for far too long. Have fun.” And with a smile that could have only come from Dean, the angel disappeared. Sam floundered on the bed for a few seconds before Gabriel began spitting out instructions.

 

“First I would suggest taking off your clothes. No need to waste clothing. Then we should probably begin the whole preening deal, don’t you think?” Quickly the hunter stripped completely to see that the angel had done the same. Sam pulled the angel’s back to his chest as he began to pull his fingers through the silky feathers. Gabe moaned, throwing his head back against Sam’s chest, eyes closed in bliss. With a couple more passes the angel was in pure ecstasy, writhing against the hunter. “So good… Haven’t felt… so amazing in… forever.” The archangel tried to gain friction on his hard aching dick, but Sam stilled him with a hand to his hip.

 

“As soon as we’re done, angel,” he promised, hands drifting through the feathers again. The oil was spilling out of the glands, covering Sam’s chest and the sheets below in wing oil. Taking a handful Sam began to spread it carefully over the feathers, leaving them soft and shiny. When he made sure that every feather was in place and covered in the conditioning oil, he laid Gabriel down carefully. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you.” Gathering more of the oil he spread it liberally over his fingers before reaching between his angel’s legs. Gabe gasped as the first finger entered him, clenching around the intrusion for only a brief second before relaxing into it. Slowly Sam worked another finger in, and two turned into three before the archangel was almost sobbing, begging for Sam to enter him. Coating his cock in wing oil Sam lined up at his lover’s entrance, waiting until Gabriel gave him the okay before he slowly began to push inside.

 

“Not going to break…” Gabe rasped out, pushing his hips down until Sam was firmly seated inside of him. At first Sam’s movements were jerky and unsure, setting an uneven rhythm. Before his lust-filled brain could figure out what was happening, Sam was on back, his angel straddling him. Leaning over to kiss him gently, the archangel began to move his hips slowly. The hunter beneath him moaned into his mouth, reaching for Gabriel’s hips. Gabe set an almost punishing pace, ass meeting hips hard enough to bruise. Both of them wanted it to last, but both of them knew it couldn’t.

 

“I… I…”

 

“I know baby, let it go.” Sam came, screaming Gabe’s name like a prayer, his angel following shortly after with a groan as he folded over, leaning into Sam’s chest. When Sam could get his limbs to finally move, he wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him into his side. With a contented sigh the archangel listened to the his hunter’s heart. “Love you,” Sam muttered sleepily.

 

“I love you more,” Gabe mumbled, followed by a light snore. The hunter slept with a smile on his face.

 

…

 

They burned the sheets in the morning after a round of aphrodisiacal sex. If Dean noticed, he didn’t mention anything. With the morning came a whole new round of questions for Balthazar and Kevin to answer. After everyone was well rested and fed, they had a Winchester family meeting of sorts.

 

…

 

“How are you feeling this morning, prophet?” Gabe seemed to have a inclination towards not using Kevin’s real name.

 

“Better. Thank you.” Kevin was healthier than the last time the Winchester’s had seem him. He looked happier, more fulfilled with his situation. Love was the word rattling around Sam’s head. It was the only thing that made a smile that bright and someone that sure. He was happy for the kid, happy that he had found his happily ever after. Gabriel had Kevin and Balthazar repeat the story, his face a flurry of emotions.

 

“So, Daddy brought you back? Looks like the man upstairs still has some plans in the works.” The archangel looked unhappy. It didn’t suit him, Sam decided as he laid a gentle hand on his lover’s knee. “Well, that’s great. Glad he’s kept his nose out of it, then.”

 

“Gabriel, our Father has his reasons-” Castiel was cut off by Gabriel’s harsh laugh.

 

“How can you still have faith in him, brother? All he’s done your whole life is fuck you over again and again. I wish that I had the rock solid conviction that you seem to have.” He disappeared in a flurry of feathers, leaving his family in shock at the dinner table.

 

“He hasn’t taken it very well,” Sam murmured, looking at the collected members of his family. A very loud bang echoed through the bunker from the direction of Sam and Gabe’s room. “I’ll go…”

 

“I’ll see him. I believe he’s upset and he would be even more so if he hurt you.” Cas stood gracefully from the table. “Balthazar.” With a look at Kevin the third angel followed Castiel out of the room.

 

They found Gabriel in his room, everything looking a bit worse for wear. The mirrors had shattered, and it looked like the dresser might have exploded. Gabe was sitting in the middle of the bed, legs crossed and head bowed. “Gabriel? Maybe you would like to go for a fly?” He shrugged, climbing off the bed. All three angels unfurled their wing and took off, climbing high into the atmosphere. There was wind, energy and freedom. This was the best bonding angels could do. In the air you had to trust the people with you, believe in them. It was something that the archangel hadn’t done in ages. Just as he was starting to enjoy himself, he felt a tug at his wings before he plummeted to the earth.

 

Cas and Balthazar arrived to the Winchesters watching tv. Sam looked up, confused when he couldn’t find his lover. “Where’s…” No, no, no, this wasn’t happening. Sam had lost too many people already to see that look on Castiel’s face.

  
“I don’t know. Gabriel has vanished.” The Winchesters went into hunting mode. Whatever, whoever, did this was going to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long. It's been a rough few weeks and I couldn't come up with any feel good for awhile. Well, so much suspense and stuff, next chapter there's going to be some sadness and a very hurt Gabriel. Love you guys. Until next chapter. <3


	5. Just FYI

Hey guys, I thought that you deserved an update... My life has been super chaotic for awhile. My home life has been horrid, I got casted into the school musical, and my dad has been having some terrible issues with his mental health. I SWEAR that I will come up with another chapter REALLY soon. I'm so sorry... There will be development.

Thank you for staying with me this far. Love you guys. <3


	6. When an Archangel is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the boys find Gabriel, he's a little worse for wear... Will they be able to save him in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess who finally posted a new chapter!!!!!
> 
> Me! That's who! It's a long time coming, hope it's worth it.
> 
> Loves!

“There are very few things that could summon an archangel against his will. A very powerful summoning spell is the most likely,” Castiel explained.

 

“Why would someone summon Gabriel?” Sam looked fragile. His anger had passed and turned into fear and misery.

 

“The usual reason to summon anyone of that… power is to ask them to do something, but I can’t know for sure until we find him.”

 

“Alright, how do we find him?” Castiel and Balthazar shared a long look before Cas spoke.

 

“If Balthazar and I both work on backtracking the spell it might lead us to whoever did this, or atleast where they are.”

 

“What are the consequences? Could you guys get hurt?” It was Dean now, he had that protective look in his eye that came when his family was in trouble.

 

“Like anything we do there is always a possibility that we could get hurt, but in this case the likelihood is very small. I would say almost nonexistent,” Balthazar said, cutting in. “It’s going to be stopping whoever did this that’s going to be the hard part.” Dean and Sam looked at eachother before nodding.

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

…

 

Cas and Balthazar emerged from the library an hour later to Sam pacing in the living room while Dan and Kevin stared at the blank tv screen. “Did you find him?”

 

“We did. He’s in Arkansas. There’s a strong power source there. A coven a witches most likely. We can go there immediately if you are ready.” All three humans nodded and suddenly appeared outside a large warehouse in the middle of nowhere Arkansas. From inside they could hear chanting.

 

“How many are in there, Cas?” Dean whispered, moving closer to the building.

 

“10 witches, and one archangel. There are no sigils on or around the building. They apparently thought no one would come for him.” Dean walked to the door, opening it without a sound. Sam almost puked when he saw what was inside.

 

Gabriel was chained to an altar, shirtless, in a ring of holy fire. There was so much blood around him that he would be dead if he was human. “Come on, Gabriel. Just tell us where they are… The Winchesters will understand.”

 

“Have you checked up your ass, you bitch?” Somehow the archangel still managed to sound smug. Sam cringed as the witch’s eyes flashed with anger.

 

“Now now, Gabriel. You really should be more… polite.” She emphasized polite by stabbing the archangel in the shoulder. He groaned, leaning his head against the altar. “Gabriel, I believe I have been kind enough. I will give you two options: You can either tell us where the Winchesters are, or I will rip out your Grace piece by piece until you do.”

 

“Alright… I’ll tell you where they are.” Dean tensed at Sam’s side. Then the archangel laughed. “Oh wait, I’m not a bitch like you. I would rather die.”

 

“That can be arranged.” She started chanting in Latin and Gabriel started to scream. His face contorted in anguish as she began to chant faster and louder.

 

“Dean… We have to help him.”

 

“What are we supposed to do? There are 10 witches in there-”

 

“And there are three of us and two angels at our side. Dean, I can’t watch this.” His brother looked to Cas. The angel looked enraged, there was fire nearly dancing in his eyes as he looked back at his lover.

 

“Dean, I would like to rip their limbs off from their bodies and tear apart their souls.” Balthazar let out a low whistle.

 

“I’ll go in and distract them. Bail me out whenever works for you guys,” the taller angel stood, kissed Kevin on the cheek, and slipped through the door. Gabriel’s screams died as the blonde witch turned towards Balthazar.

 

“What do you want?” she hissed.

 

“I came here to request that you let my brother go.” The witch snorted as her coven tensed for a fight. “You will either let him go, or you will all die.” There was a darkness in his voice that made the brothers shiver before they made their move. While Balthazar stared down the leader, Sam and Dean slipped into the warehouse, followed by Kevin, and eventually by Cas. Before anyone could react, Sam killed a witch, letting her drop to the ground with a bullet hole in her chest.

 

“So, the mighty Winchesters have decided to arrive…” Her blonde hair shimmered as she took a step towards them. “Too bad you are all going to die.” With a few whispered words Sam, Dean, and Kevin were against the wall gasping for air. What no one expected was the black haired angel losing it.

 

“ENOUGH!”he shouted, startling the witches. They seemed to be unable to move anything but their eyes as he stalked towards the blonde, the holy fire dying in his wake. “You have gone too far. You hurt my brother, which might have been forgiven, but now you have tried to harm my whole family. For that you will die.” And just like that she let out one terrible scream and crumpled to the ground, Dean, Sam and Kevin dropped to the ground.

 

“Dean,” Sam moaned, looking at his brother. Seeing Cas at his brother’s side, he struggled to his feet, stumbling to his lover.

 

Gabriel was on the ground, covered in his own blood. The witches scattered, running from the warehouse. His bindings clicked open at Sam’s touch, causing the angel fall into his arms. “Gabe? Angel?” Sam didn’t know why he was whispering, but it felt like any loud noise might break the already devastated archangel. Gabriel made a small noise in his throat, burying his face in Sam’s chest as he whimpered. “Shhh…” Sam’s hands skimmed over tattered skin, coming up with Gabriel’s blood on his fingers.

 

“Sam?” What was meant to come out as strong turned into a whisper.

 

“Yes?” Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to cry. Not when Gabe needed him.

 

“I love you.” With a peaceful sigh, the archangel closed his eyes.

 

“CAS!”

 

…

 

When Gabriel woke up, he was in an unfamiliar room, lying on his stomach. There was movement beside him. “Gabe? You awake, angel?” The archangel could only manage a grunt at his lover. “Don’t worry, you’re safe.”

 

“What happened?” he rasped. Sam flinched at how raw his voice sounded.

 

“You were taken by a coven of witches. They were trying to find us. You wouldn’t tell them where we were. You almost died, because of us, angel.”

 

“That’s right. I remember. The blonde bitch right? Why am I on my stomach?” There wasn’t a reply from the hunter. Gabriel turned his head to see the younger Winchester with his head in his hands. “Cas?”

 

“Brother. It is good to see you awake.” They shared a look, a question Gabriel couldn’t put into words. “The spell she cast on you… it planted a parasite in your Grace. I was able to slow it down, but it’s still there. Your back is still a little damaged. We don’t quite know how it’s going to affect you...” Cas continued talking, but his brother had stopped listening. He could feel it now, his Grace was depleted and slowly getting weaker. With a low laugh, he conjured up a bottle of booze, unsure how long that was going to last. Painstakingly, he pushed himself into a sitting position, twisting open the lid.

 

“Brother, I do not believe it is wise-” the look on Gabriel’s face stopped him in his tracks. “I will be outside.”

 

“Samshine, there is liquor to drink and things to celebrate, come lay with me,” he said, scooting over. Slowly the hunter stood and dropped next to his angel. “You look like Hell, love.” There were dark circles under the hazel eyes. Fatigue and anguish were evident on his face. “How long has it been since you slept?”

 

“A few days. Cas said that you might… I wanted to be with you. Gabe, why didn’t you just tell her where we were?” He turned those burning eyes onto Gabriel.

 

“Because they would have found you.” The Winchester raised an eyebrow at his lover. “I have lived for millenniums, Sam. Never before have I met anyone who I have lost my heart to, until you. I would die for you, or Dean, or Cas in two seconds flat. It’s scary how I couldn’t live without you anymore. Without any of you. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. My Grace is a small price to pay for your life. I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Sam leaned down and kissed his angel, reveling in the soft lips and demanding tongue that push his lips open.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more, Samshine. But I will Fall. I will become human. There’s no way to stop it. It will be slow and painful and I’ll be a bitch to deal with. An archangel hasn’t Fallen since Lucifer, and I don’t know what will come out on the other side.” For the first time since Sam had met him, the archangel looked terrified.

  
“I could never stop loving you. No matter what. Our love is forever.” He sealed his words with a kiss, watching as the archangel slowly fell back asleep. “No matter what, angel-mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what did you think? Good? Bad? Most horrific thing you've read in you whole life? Let me know in the comments below.  
> Questions, comments, and emotional outbursts are also welcome.
> 
> God knows when the next chapter will happen, but hopefully sooner than later.
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!


	7. The Fall of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is falling... The fall takes its toll on any angel, but the Grace of an archangel is vast. He's being affected in a way Sam doesn't know he can fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a forever and a half since I posted and a lot has happened. I'm feeling better now. My dad is fine, thank god, and I'm two weeks away from the finish of the Spring play. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far, and my next update *fingers crossed* will be by March 15th. 
> 
> Loves

“Sammy!” The hunter bolted awake. Nearly sprinting, he found his lover in the bathroom, leaning heavily against the side of the bathtub. The bathroom smelled like vomit and sick. “I’m sorry… So sorry,” the archangel muttered weakly.

“Shhh… It’s ok, love. Let’s get you back to bed.” Picking up the small ex-angel, Sam carried him back into the bedroom. Gabriel shook like a leaf in the wind, looking so fragile in the hunter’s arms. “Gabe. I’m going to go get you some medicine. I’ll be right back.” The fallen angel let out a weak mumble as he shivered into the bed. This was the fourth morning that Sam had been woken up to the sound of puking. Confirming with Castiel that there was nothing he could do but ride it out, the hunter grabbed some Nyquil and a bottle of water. When he entered the bedroom again, Gabriel was nowhere to be found but the sound of a toilet flushing put him slightly at ease. The ex-archangel stumbled back into the bedroom before climbing gingerly into the bed.

“I don’t feel good,” he whispered hoarsely, looking at Sam with big golden eyes. Sam kissed his forehead softly, judging his fever as he went. 

“I know, baby. I’m sorry. Take a few of these. I’m going to get a thermometer and take your temperature.” Gabriel nodded weakly, pushing himself into a sitting position slowly. When the hunter returned, the former angel was passed out, snoring lightly. The thermometer read 104. Sighing, Sam put a cold washcloth on his forehead and pulled his burning body closer to him. The hunter didn’t sleep that night…

... 

“It’s been 3 weeks and his fever hasn’t gone down! He can barely get out of bed. What am I supposed to do? Watch while he dies?” Sam Winchester was pacing around the bunker library, ranting at his brother and his brother’s angel. Gabriel did almost nothing now but sleep, and if he wasn’t sleeping he was puking. His fever had never dropped below 101 degrees and the hallucinations had started taking their toll. 

“Sam, there is little we can do. Gabriel is an archangel. We knew this was going to be rough-” Castiel started.

“Rough!?! Jesus, Cas. Rough is having to learn how to use the bathroom, or how to cook, or getting a stomach ache. Dying isn’t rough, Castiel. I don’t know what I’d do if he-” Sam’s ranting was interrupted by a weak cough at the door. Gabriel was standing unsteadily in the doorway, blood dripping from between his lips. “Gabriel! Love, I’m so sorry. So sorry. Come here.” The hunter wiped up the blood with a steady hand before picking the ex-angel carefully, noting with displeasure that he had lost more weight. “Do you want to go back to our room?” The small man shook his head wearily, whispering something into Sam’s neck before speaking a little louder.

“Cas, I would like to talk to you.” The angel nodded his consent, smiling sadly at his brother. “Alone.” Sighing, Dean led Sam out of the room with slow, tired steps. When they were out of hearing distance, Gabriel started coughing, red staining the tissue Castiel offered him.

“Brother…”

“I’m dying, Castiel. I can feel it.”

“There must be something we can do. Sam would do anything for you.” The archangel smiled a small, weak smile. 

“Summon Crowley. He knows how to fix this. Don’t give him anything, he owes me a favor anyways. Call Crowley, comfort Sammy, and don’t give up on me just yet, Castiel. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve.” With that, he stood up weakly, barely managing to stumble to the door before Sam was there, helping him back to their room. Castiel pondered over his brother’s words.

...

The Winchesters accepted Gabriel’s plan with little fuss. Sam was willing to try anything and Dean was beyond worried about his brother. The summoning really wasn’t that hard, Crowley was less than pleased to see them. “Moose… Squirrel… Castiel… One of the four stooges is missing. Tell me, where is my favorite archangel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best thing you've ever read? Worst piece of crap ever? Comments? Concerns? Emotions outbursts? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> See you the 15th.
> 
> Loves <3


	8. When an Archangel is Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is taking a turn for the worst. Slowly but surely he is dying and Sam and Dean have no other choice but to turn to Crowley. But can they trust the King of Hell? And what are the repercussions of using a demon's help? A chapter in which Crowley is a smart ass, Gabriel the archangel cries, and Castiel might need some help for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! It's been forever and I am so sorry... I said last time that I would post on March 15th and that was nearly two months ago. I swear to all that is good and holy I did not mean to let the time get away from me like that. So sorry... I love everyone so much for sticking with me and hopefully a few more chapters to come. Thank you.

It took everything Sam had not to punch the smug demon in the face the second he appeared with a shit eating grin. Before the younger Winchester could do something stupid, Castiel stepped forward. "My brother is very sick. He is... dying and he asked that we summon you and ask for your assistance in healing him." The smirk was replaced with a gruesome grimace and cold eyes.

 

"Take me to the archangel." Sam made to protest, but the look that Crowley gave him shut him up. Castiel led the procession into Sam's room where the ex-archangel was sleeping. His face was pale and he rolled restlessly in his sleep. Crowley strode of to where the man was resting. "Gabriel, I need you to wake up."

 

The short man sat up very slowly with a small grunt of pain, looking at the group that had gathered in his bedroom. His eyes rested last on Crowley who was kneeling by the bed with a cold solemn look on his face. "What's with the long face, Crowls? It's been 500 years and you can't even crack a smile?" If Gabriel's voice hadn't cracked and blood hadn't dribbled down his chin, the demon might have been amused. Instead he looked worried, a face the boys hadn't seen on him before.

 

"Gabriel... Gabriel... Gabriel... What have you managed to do to yourself this time?" As he spoke the demon placed a hand on Gabriel's forehead and trailed it down his face and onto his chest before resting it on his stomach. "A soul infection... Gabriel, you know what that can lead to, what it can do to you."

 

Sam spoke up. "A soul infection? What the Hell is that?" He could tell by the look on Castiel's face and the worry in Crowley's eyes that it wasn't anything good.

 

"A soul infection is very rare. It can only happen to an angel that has had his or her grace pulled. Since Gabriel had his pulled out forcefully, and there is no one here that could have possibly mended the rift in his soul, it has become infected, much like a cut. It's slowly but surely ripping itself apart and taking his vessel with it." Castiel sounded like he might cry, something that neither of the Winchesters had heard from him before. "If it is not stopped as soon as possible Gabriel will lose his soul and most likely his life."

 

"How do we fix it?" Dean Winchester didn't like things that couldn't be solved with a .22 pistol and some holy water, and this was definitely one of those things.

 

"There's only one way to fix it and it's dangerous and not even close to 100% survival rate. As a matter of fact, there is a bigger chance of Gabriel dying than living right now. His soul is almost in shreds and he's a little bit more than broken. I need someone who is willing to risk it for him," Crowley muttered, standing up from the side of Gabriel's bed as the archangel struggled to stay awake. His eyes, though cloudy, told everyone that he knew exactly what had to happen and that he wasn't in the least happy about it.

 

"I'll do it." Sam was the first to speak up, but Crowley shook his head.

 

"Samuel Winchester, you are a little more than broken yourself and conjoining your soul with Gabriel's... If something did happen to him the fallout would be catastrophic. For his sake, I can't allow you to help right now."

 

"Then the obvious choice is me." Castiel spoke with more confidence than showed on his face. He looked at his brother, and his resolve seemed to strengthen 10 fold. "My grace is going strong and I can handle the heavy emotional wreckage that may come with his death. I also am fully aware of the risks of such a joining and am prepared to take it on. Gabriel is my brother and I would do anything for him." The last sentence was directed at Dean, who had laid a cautioning hand on Castiel's arm. Crowley looked torn for a few seconds, but sighed, motioning the angel to the bed. Sam followed and took the ex-archangel's hand.

 

"You and I are going to talk about this later. Because you're going to get through this and I swear to your father that if you don't I will search every corner of Heaven, Earth, and Hell to find you. You are mine, Gabriel. Mine and mine only. I don't share well." Gabriel let a brief smile pass his lips before turning to Crowley and his brother nodding. Dean pulled his younger brother away from the demon, angel, and man, putting a reassuring hand on his arm.

 

Crowley began chanting in Enochian, placing a hand on Gabriel's chest and one right over Castiel's grace. His hands began to glow and Gabriel began to scream. He screamed in one long minute and then his chest heaved and the archangel stopped breathing. Crowley continued to chant as the look on Castiel's face grew more pain-filled. The ex-archangel's body convulsed under Crowley's hand and as Crowley finished chanting, he drew in one long breath. Castiel laid down next to his brother and both the angels fell asleep.

 

"Let's leave them to it," Crowley sighed. "I believe there is much to discuss. Moose... Squirrel." And with that they exited the room.

...

Once the boys had exited the room and walked to the kitchen, Dean grabbed a beer and threw it at Sam before cracking one open for himself. The King of Hell conjured up a brandy and sighed, waiting for the Winchesters to bombard him with questions. 

"How do you know Gabriel?" Sam asked quietly.

"The archangel and I had many dealings when he was still Loki. Unluckily for him, I found out who he was. Unluckily for me, he happened to save me ass two or three times since. You could say that I owe him a favor or two. Believe it or not, Gabriel is not as much of a prick as his brothers. I quite like the archangel actually. He has some personality to him." 

"What is the soul bonding going to do to Castiel?" This question was from Dean, who was intently staring at the table.

"Nothing too much. It's affects on Gabriel, however, will make themselves clear when he wakes up. People who have soul bonded tend to be more touchy and more open around the people they are bonded to. You might notice that for a few days Gabriel will... how do you humans phrase it... 'Hang off' of Castiel and just want to be with him or around him. These side effects will become more easily managed as time goes on, but Castiel will know when Gabriel is hurting and when he's upset. Since they are brothers they might be able to connect on a telepathic level, though maybe not. Castiel is, for lack of a better word, Gabriel's keeper. He will be inclined to protect Gabriel, but since that already happened, it's nothing to worry about. Now, duty calls. Being the King of Hell is hard work. Ciao, boys." And with that Crowley was gone, leaving the Winchester alone to worry about their partners.

... Meanwhile, with Castiel and Gabriel

Castiel woke up first, his brother pressed tightly to his side. He could feel the tendrils of his grace mending Gabriel's soul rip by rip. He could also feel the amount of pain his brother was in. He pulled the ex-angel even closer and waited until he woke up.

Gabriel woke up to a hand running through his hair and a deep voice singing in Enochian. For the first time in three weeks he didn't feel like he was dying. He felt strangely... whole. He opened his eyes his eyes to find his younger brother staring at him intently. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel spoke first. "Brother, I have realized over the past three weeks, that I would do anything for you. And though this fact is slightly concerning, I don't think I could live without you anymore. Neither could Sam, or Dean. We need you." Gabriel smiled up weekly at his younger brother, understanding exactly what he meant.

"I missed you, you know." Castiel looked confused at Gabe's outburst. "When I left, I missed you. I mean, I missed all my brothers, but I practically raised you and I missed you. I'm sorry I left."

Castiel looked at his brother lovingly. "I missed you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Hate my face forever? Let me know. Truly yours - Sistersgrimm13 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and putting up with my shit. Loves!!! <3


End file.
